A new family
by OroroStorm
Summary: Ororo is 13 and left alone to survive in New York until she meets another girl. Together they try to escape Ororo's pursuers - and their past. Will they find a new family to feel loved and welcomed despite their mutation? I suck at summaries. Just read it
1. Chapter 1: About me

First FF in English. Please don't be so hard if there are any spelling mistakes because English isn't my first language.  
I know, it's a short chapter, but the next will be longer.

I don't own X-men... :(

About me

I'm a thirteen and a half year old girl with long, white hair. I feel alone and to that nobody ever would understand me. Normally a nice home would wait for children, but not for me. Because I have no home. I remember I came to America as I was nine, nearly ten. A family adopted me. Before that my, well, I can't say home, was in Africa. It never feels so because of my experiences there. Some people could say, I would belong there, but I belong nowhere. The experiences here aren't better than in Africa. Sometimes I wish me somewhere I belong, but...it isn't easy. A family, in my opinion, and it doesn't matter whether it's your own or a family, that adopted you, must be there for you. And love and trust you. That is _really _important. Otherwise it isn't right. My foster family did not give me anything of it. It threw me out, after it knew I am a mutant. That was a half year ago. Since the world knows about the existence of mutants, these were hated and some people were frightened of them. Because the humanity is afraid of everything it doesn't know. That's my history so far. There is more, but...but I never speak about it.

But one thing you have to know: In my time in Africa I was a thief and so I can survive on the streets of New York. Now my story can begin.

Please tell me what you think :)!


	2. Chapter 2: Can I trust you?

Ahh, it had looked longer on Word... Well I have the following chapters ready, too, so if you would like to know how it's going on you know what to do!  
I still don't own X-men... I think that will never change...

Can I trust you?

I look at my food for today. It isn't much. I wasn't really successful at my normal stealing tour I do every day for surviving. I'm shattered. The whole night I couldn't sleep good. I was haunted by bad dreams. They were so terrible. Suddenly I hear a noise breaking the quiet. „There! This is the girl that stole my money. Catch her!" Oh no! They found me! And my only thought is: Run for your life (run around your life?)!

I run and run until I see the forest. I know it like the back of my hand. My condition is good and I need no break till I'm in safety. At least I think it. But too bad I am not right. Then it seems like all things happen together. I see the people, I run without looking and fall about a root. My knee hurts, but that is not interesting. I stand up. Then my breath stops for a moment: My pursuers are only a few meters behind me. I can't believe it. How could that be? If they catch me, I'm really in trouble and isn't all bad enough without trouble? I realized some tears runs above my face. Then there suddenly is only a resistance and I fall once more. I look at the girl that stand in front of me. I crashed into her! She helps me to come up. „Are you Okay?", the girl ask me. I nod. „Yes, but these men are pursue me. Could you please help me?" „Yes" She takes my hand and brings me fast to a cave I never see before. „So. My name is Lucy. And yours?" I'm not sure whether to trust her. „Ororo", I answer. „What a nice name. It's an African name right? But what are you doing here?" I only know her a few minutes. Is that long enough to trust someone? „Can...can I...trust you?" It's not easy to ask this. Maybe I could offend her. But it does not seem so. „I understand you asking this. I mean, we only know us a few minutes. That's natural... But in my opinion you can. If I want to hurt you, I would have done it already." She's right. „I have no home. To steal is the only way to survive then. It is not easy. Because I'm often alone and so on. Today I stole a purse from a man and he noticed me. Fortunately I could run away. But when I was ready with stealing, I saw a group of men. One was the man who noticed me. They wanted to catch me and the rest of it you already know... Thanks for helping me. It was really nice from you" She wants to say something, but before that we suddenly hear a voice:" There their going, I'm sure." In my face there is only panic. Then I notice nothing more. I collapse and don't realize Lucy and the cave any more.

Reviews are what will keep me doing!


End file.
